


EASE

by ShoeUntied



Series: Sivan Song Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, M/M, Rostelecom Cup, Song fic, yoi song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Yuuri tries to glean some comfort from home, over the phone.





	EASE

**Author's Note:**

> I got impatient for Yuri on Ice Music Week so here's a preview. My first in a series of ficlets/drabbles based on Troye Sivan songs. I'll post the second on 9 September (2010s day) and the third on 10 September (Free day). Then a few more intermittently after that.

“Hey Mamma.” Yuuri sounded defeated, even to his own ears.

“Yuuri. Shouldn't you be preparing? They said you'll be after the Russian boy.” His mother sounded concerned, as if she could hear the stress nipping at his heels. 

“Oh. Are you watching? I thought you might be at the vet.”

“Well, somebody needs to run this place still and your father is there. Mari needed some rest and he went to stay with Makkachin so Victor could watch you.” Hiroko poked to try to distract him from his jitters, it was all she knew to do. It's what worked when he was little; it seemed to work less the older he got. “He's worried about you. He keeps mumbling to himself.”

“Oh?” curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Yes, but of course it's in Russian. One time he did say to me ‘I hope Yuuri’s eaten something.’ And then something about stamina that I didn't quite catch. I think his worry for his dog is spilling over into worry for you.” She seemed to shift gears, trying hard to sound cheery. “How are doing by yourself?”

“Well, I'm not exactly by myself. Victor asked his old coach to step in for him for today. But he's not exactly friendly. Sometimes-” Yuuri interrupted himself to take a steadying breath. “Sometimes it feels like the sky is falling down around me or...or there's something hunting me. And I miss you all so much, more than I ever did while I was in Detroit,” he gave a hopeless little laugh, “it's that strange?” 

Hiroko thought about her own battles, past and present. “No my dearest, I understand completely. We’re here. We're watching you. I know you'll do your very best.” He tried listen to her voice and take comfort from her tone. “And we'll be here once you come home, including Victor.” 

“I know, Mamma. Thank you so much.” Yuuri was fighting back relieved tears though he was losing that battle.

“Now go kick their butts!” Hiroko practically growled into the phone. Yuuri laughed with a Bye Mamma and hung up feeling a little more grounded. 

\---

“You did so well Yuuri! I'm so proud of you,” Victor nearly squealed with his delight at Yuuri making it into the Grand Prix finals. Delighted, but also very tired. “I saw Yakov berating you at the kiss and cry, I hope he wasn't too scary.”

Yuuri thought back to earlier in the day to Yakov’s thorough tongue-lashing, thinking it was good to get a different perspective. He had told him some things he was doing wrong that Victor hadn't mentioned before. He told Victor as much. “And he gave me some things to work on for the final.”

“I'm glad.” Victor yawned, too exhausted to make it quite. “You can rest for a day when you get back, maybe eat a small serving of katsudon, and then we'll work on-” another loud yawn broke his sentence apart- “some of those things. Write down a list tonight while it's still fresh in your head, okay?” 

Yuuri hummed an assent. “Did you want to talk about anything else?” Victor’s tone suddenly turned sultry, through his veil of exhaustion. Yuuri could hear the smirk on his face nonetheless. 

“No Victor,” he smiled into his words to make the rejection as sweet as possible. “I'm outside, waiting for my cab right now and, wow!”

“What?” Victor could hear the wonder in Yuuri’s voice. 

“That's, huh. There must be some kind of meteor showers tonight or something because that's the fifth falling star I've noticed in less than 10 minutes. Beautiful. Anyway, my ride will be here soon. Why don't you go lay down and if you're still awake in, let's say 45 minutes, then you can call me. If not then I'll call you before I get on the plane tomorrow. Maybe I'll call you as soon as I wake up. Hmm?” 

Victor sounded pleased with that bargain. Yuuri could hear the sounds of him climbing into bed. “I miss you Yuuri.” 

“I miss you too, Victor. I'll miss you while I sleep tonight, your warmth lying next to me. The sounds of Makkachin’s snores. How the smell of the hot springs permeates everything there, even the laundry. I just, ugh, I want to be home so much.” Yuuri thought he'd been talking so long that Victor fell asleep, it took him so long to reply. 

“This time tomorrow you’ll be good and home.” Yuuri thought Victor might me talking in his sleep and smiled to himself. He was such a goofball sometimes. _He's my goofball._

__“Hey Victor, I'm gonna say goodnight but one more thing before I go?” Victor hummed a question. Yuuri sang his favorite lullaby from his childhood. When he was done he heard Victor’s breath had evened out into a pattern that told Yuuri he'd actually fallen asleep while still on the phone. He smiled fondly at the call time on his phone and hung up._ _

__

__**Tell me all on the things that make you feel at ease  
Your touch, my comfort and my lullaby** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use any Japanese honorifics because honestly I don't know what I'm doing and didn't want to distract readers if I got it wrong. Comments and critiques alike are always welcome. Let me know your favorite part!


End file.
